Weit (Episode 5.2)
Mission 4: Weit Agent Gray: Operative, information recovered in the field gave us the name of an other one of Anome's lieutenants: Weit. We have reason to believe that, like Genev, Weit has had his code mutated to extraordinary levels by a cheat code. In any case, if he is working for Anome, he must be terminated. Weit was a Machine operative prior to allying himself with Anome. While this is an...unfortunate connection in certain respects, it means that we have thorough information concerning him and his connections. Question a prior bluepill associate of his, Jasper Beeman, and attempt to ascertain Weit's current status. Operator: Jasper Beeman lives in there. I've got a bluepill signal on my screen. Stanford Ackley: Hey, um, do you live around here or something? I'm new, and... Oh! Uh, no, officer. Jasper Beeman was the old renter. The landlord told me that he missed a few pay periods, and this place is just month-to-month, so Jasper Beeman is out of luck. I think the landlord sold all his stuff. Sucks to be him, I guess! Operator: So Jasper Beeman abruptly went missing around the same time Weit did. Coincidence? Hah! Operator: Goals for this area are complete. Find the nearest exit quickly! Agent Gray: We have assigned agents to investigate Jasper Beeman's disappearance. we did not wish to involve other Machine operatives in this investigation, but for the time being we have no further recourse. You will confront Weit's crewmate, Pigeon, and demand the location of their hovercraft. Inform Pigeon that failure to cooperate will mean immediate termination. Operator: Pigeon should be in there. I've got a redpill signal; that's probably him. Pigeon: N-no! I didn't know anything about it! I swear! I had nothing to do with it! This isn't fair! You can't just treat me like this! I've always helped the Machines! Agent Gray: Enough of this. Bring Pigeon outside. Operator: Goals for this mission phase are complete! Agent Gray: I believe Pigeon is coming to understand the precarious nature of his existence. We must have the hovercraft coordinates from him, now. Pigeon: No! Okay! Okay, just... just make sure they know I've cooperated. Our hovercraft is at 48842.02 by 8471.49, depth 324. It's an old maintenance shaft... Agent Gray: Good. Lead Pigeon to the desk, and have him sit down. He is agitated. Do not allow him to jack out, or to use his phone. Operator: This guy's losing it. Pigeon: Where are we going? What are they going to do to Weit? I swear I didn't... didn't know what he was doing... Why can't I jack out? Why won't you let me jack out? I didn't know I didn't know I swear I swear oh god oh god I didn't... He wouldn't jack out anymore; he said he couldn't; he's dying but he doesn't care. I don't want to die! Why can't I jack out? Let me jack out please please let me... Agent Gray: Ask him if he drank a vial. Pigeon: Yes! Yes, he drank a vial! He told me he could get me one but I was afraid! I didn't know what would happen to me if I did! God I didn't know what would happen I didn't knoOURK! Agent Gray: Hovercraft destroyed. Interesting... Weit's signal is still active in the Matrix, although its corrupt nature prevents us from pinpointing his exact location. This indicates that the modified cheat codes allow a human to live in the Matrix even after their body has been terminated. Just before it was destroyed, we picked up an encoded transmission from Weit's hovercraft. It was routed to a terminal nearby. Locate the terminal and retrieve the data. Operator: Got code corruption in there. Could be trouble... Unlimit Reactor: That's far enough. Agent Gray: The file is encrypted, but it will be decoded shortly. We anticipate that the contents will aid us in locating Weit's RSI, which remains at large, and highly dangerous, within the Matrix. While he has managed to survive the death of his human body, we have insufficient data to predict what effect this may have on his digital image. This has been an eventful day, Mr. Kennedy. We have congratulate you on your handling of Weit's crewmate. He obviously knew of Weit's allegiance with Anome, but did nothing to report him. We deplore this lack of loyalty to the System among our own operatives. We calculate that the example made of Pigeon will prevent others from making the same mistake that he did. *Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2 Category:Episode 5.2 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.2)